


Frustration

by Allison_Rose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allison_Rose/pseuds/Allison_Rose
Summary: Just a quickie where Kageyama uses Hinata to let out some frustration. :)





	Frustration

It wasn’t the first time they had helped each other out like this and he doubted this would be the last. This arrangement had started back in high school and the only exception was if either of them found someone they wanted to date. 

So far that hadn’t been the case in the last 2 years that they lived together during university. Sure they each had brought home different partners but none of them lasted for long considering they usually hooked up at one of the parties on campus and that really hadn’t happened since their first year here. When neither side was completely sober it tended to lead to less than sound judgement calls. Hinata had a few guys he could think of off the top of his head that he was not the proudest of. After a particularly bad one night stand where the man was a little clingy and “stalkerish” as Kageyama stated it seemed like just being together, at least in the physical sense, was the safer option. 

The agreement was simple. As long as there were no exclusive partners in the picture they would be available for each others sexual needs. It kept them safe, satisfied and there wasn’t the stress of a relationship hovering over them. They could get it out of their system and move on with their lives. No wooing, flirting or expectations beyond the bedroom. Volleyball was still their number one priority and both agreed that a more permanent relationship just took too much time when they both would rather be on the court. 

Tonight was one of those nights. Kageyama had came home frustrated from a particularly stressful english exam that he somehow managed to study incorrectly for, again and when he spotted Hinata laying on the couch he seemed like a handy target. His lean but muscular legs on display thanks to the ridiculously small shorts he was wearing, his stomach peaking out from where his shirt had ridden up and his hair, his stupidly messy hair looked soft and was almost glowing faintly in the evening light coming from the window. 

Hinata glanced up from his spot on the couch and he swallowed hard when he saw the look Kageyama was giving him. When push came to shove, Hinata could give as well as he could take. There were plenty of times that he was the one pinning Kageyama to the mattress. However, there were times when Kageyama did the pushing and him alone. Where he would completely dominate over the small middle blocker not giving him the chance to fight back. Last time he had this look in his eyes the aftermath of their coupling had left Hinata sore for a week and thinking back on it now….it had been totally worth it. 

Kageyama dropped his bag by the front door and toed off his shoes as he stepped out of the entryway. He walked until he came to a stop in front of the couch, close enough to reach out and touch the shorter male but choosing not to for the moment. Hinata sat up straighter and waited. 

“I want you in my room. Now.” His voice low, but firm. 

Shivering at the command, Hinata jumped off the couch and hurried down the hall more than happy to oblige. Looks like tonight would be more interesting than his movie marathon he had planned. He turned to the room on the left hearing Kageyama follow behind him and shut the door once inside. Turning to face the setter he was unprepared for exactly how close he had gotten and held back a small gasp when he practically was touching Kageyama’s chest. Tilting his face up he again, waited to be told what to do. Kageyama stared down at him, his blue eyes sharp and focused. Reaching up he threaded his fingers through orange locks and tugged, hard. 

Hissing slightly, Hinata ignored the tears gather at the corners of his eyes and instead focused on the hot mouth that covered his own. Moaning lowly he reached up and let his hands rest at Kageyama’s sides. The setter’s mouth moved over his without mercy, nipping, licking and sucking into his mouth. Hinata felt like he was being devoured, his breath already coming in pants as he struggled to keep up. Kageyama’s mouth was always so hot. His tongue slick, probing as deep as he could reach. After a minute or two Kageyama pulled back, a thin line of saliva stretching and breaking between them. 

“I’m going to fuck your mouth, and then take you so hard you can’t remember your name” the taller growled low in his throat. Hinata was happy for the strong arms around him since his knees buckled on him without warning. Whining in the back of his throat, Hinata just nodded enthusiastically before reaching down to the fastener of Kageyama’s jeans. 

Running a hand more gently through the orange hair in approval, Kageyama closed his eyes and let out a low hiss when his member was released from the confines of his jeans and boxers.  
With a shove he sent Hinata to the floor, tilted his head back using the hold on his hair and let his hard member rest against the plump lips, reddened slightly from kissing. 

Flicking out his tongue to taste the salty precum already smeared on his lips, Hinata moaned again. It was incredibly hot when Kageyama got like this. Feeling the hand in his hair tighten slightly he got the hint and parted his lips allowing his mouth to be taken. It was times like these that he was thankful he didn’t have much of a gag reflex because Kageyama was not in the mood to take this slow. Feeling him hit the back of his throat, Hinata relaxed his jaw even more, swallowing around the member in his mouth. He loved giving head and loved it even more when he wasn’t in control. Focusing on breathing through his nose he allowed Kageyama to fuck his face. It started off slow, Kageyama sliding almost all the way out of his mouth only to slam back in, continuously brushing against the back of shorter man’s throat. Eventually he picked up speed and was now moving a bit faster. 

Unable to resist, Hinata let one of his hands slide down the front of his shorts massaging his aching member through the material. He was so incredibly turned on he felt like he might go crazy if he didn’t do something to relieve the pressure. His other hand, currently pressing against one of the deliciously powerful thighs by his face, trembled slightly as he decided that touching himself over his shorts wasn’t enough so he slipped his hand inside for direct contact. He moaned around the cock in his mouth adding to the lewd sounds he was already making. The vibrations around him was almost too much causing Kageyama to stutter and stop in an effort to last a little longer. He glanced down seeing Hinata touching himself and pulled the head off his cock. 

“Stop. I’ll touch you once I’m finished.” The glare that followed made Hinata shiver in anticipation, with a whine he let go of himself and placed his hand back on the other thigh in front of him. Kageyama nodded once in approval before guiding him back and slamming back into Hinata’s throat. If he had been touching himself still, he would have came just from that. Moaning as loudly as he could around the dick in his mouth, Hinata once again focused on breathing and not coming in his pants. 

After another minute or so the thrusting became erratic, a sign that the setter was getting close. “I’m close….haaa….you’ll take it all won’t you? Swallow it down like the whore you are?” Humming his approval, Hinata trembled and stared up at Kageyama as he came undone. Thrusting once, twice and then holding his face against him as he shot his hot load down the smaller male’s throat. Hinata swallowed reflexively around him, enjoying the sensation of cum sliding down and pooling in his mouth. Kageyama always came a lot his first time and this was no exception. After a moment, Kageyama seemed to come back to himself and released his hold on the head in front of him. Hinata slid back enough so he could breathe again and swallowed what was left in his mouth. He then used his tongue to clean up anything left on the, only slightly, softening cock in front of him. Often times once was not enough for the setter and tonight seemed no different. He glanced up, wiping the saliva and cum from his chin as he awaited orders.

“Strip and get on the bed.” Kageyama practically panted out. 

Standing on unsteady legs it took seconds to strip himself of his shirt and shorts. He turned and crawled to the center of the bed before glancing back at Kageyama from his position on his knees. Walking over to the nightstand by his bed and pulling out a small container, Kageyama turned and tossed the tube up onto the bed near the shaking form. 

“Finger yourself. I want you to open yourself up for me.” The setter ordered while pulling his shirt over his head. He then got to work removing his pants and boxers the rest of the way before sitting on the bed, lightly stroking himself. 

Hinata half expected this command and said nothing. Reaching for the bottle he quickly coated his fingers. Judging by how quickly Kageyama was returning to full hardness he probably wouldn’t be given much time to stretch himself. Settling with his chest pressed against the mattress, ass in the air, he reached behind him and inserted two fingers hissing slightly at the burn. His aching cock was leaking precum steadily onto the sheets as he worked his fingers inside of himself. It wasn’t enough, he couldn’t reach where he really wanted to be touched. Panting he looked over at Kageyama, drool leaking out of his mouth and onto the sheets before gasping out, “please...Ka...Kageyamaaa. I’m ready. Please. You said you’d touch me...I was good for you right? Please.” He knew he sounded desperate but he couldn’t wait any longer. He needed to be filled with something bigger than his fingers. He added a third finger and clenched his eyes shut, groaning into the bed. 

Hearing a short curse, Hinata felt the bed shift and a larger body settle behind him. A warm hand grabbed his wrist stopping his movement and removing his fingers. Squirming at the lack of contact his hips shifted back unintentionally rubbing against the once again hard flesh of Kageyama’s cock. Releasing the thin but deceptively strong wrist he had a hold of, Kageyama used both of his hands to spread the cheeks in front of him. The small pink hole twitching, waiting to be filled. A small dribble of lube started to leak out. Using his thumb he swiped it up and pushed it back up letting his digit dip into the heat that was Hinata. 

Continuing to work his thumb in and out just inside the rim, he leaned over the smaller male to nip at Hinata’s neck causing him to cry out. “Ka-ahh, Kageyama...don’t tease...it’s not enough”. Slipping in his other thumb next to the first he stretched the hole in front of him watching as it twitched around his digits. 

“How bad do you want it?” Kageyama asked as he continued to tease him with his thumbs, his hands squeezing the round ass in front of him. 

“Please….hah...I need it, I’m so empty Kageyama….you’ll fill me good right?” Hinata gasped out while shivering from the fingers inside of him. Kageyama was always good with his hands, especially when he swapped out his thumbs for longer digits, curling them slightly and hitting their mark. “Fuck!”, Hinata cried out grinding back against the fingers inside of him. 

Deeming him ready, Kageyama removed his fingers causing the smaller male to whine. Grabbing the condom he pulled out earlier with the lube he knelt on the bed and rolled it on himself. “Hold yourself open for me” he commanded while applying lube to himself. When Hinata didn’t move he reached forward, grabbed both of his arms and placed them on his own ass. Hinata got the hint and spread his cheeks open, his hole still twitching and ready. 

“Good boy”, Kageyama mumbled reaching forward to line himself up. He let the tip of his cock rest against the pucker before applying just enough pressure to slide in the head. Both males groaned at this. Kageyama pulled back slightly removing himself entirely before repeating the motion. He rocked back and forth like this for a few minutes entranced by his cock dipping in and out of the hole in front of him, hot and dripping. 

Squirming back trying to get more friction, more penetration, more anything at this point, Hinata whined low in his throat. It wasn’t enough, it was torture. Looking over his shoulder with what he hoped was a goading face, Hinata growled out, “I thought you were going to fuck me until I couldn’t remember my name?” Blue eyes narrowed and for a moment Hinata was regretting making the comment but before he had time to apologize, Kageyama was ramming his dick in to the hilt in one smooth motion causing the shorter male to scream. Not giving him time to adjust, Kageyama set up a brutal pace. He would back up, not quite pulling out all the way before thrusting back in all the way. Hinata was sure his ass would have bruises tomorrow. 

Unable to form words or even sounds, Hinata just panted against the bedding, drool leaking steadily from his mouth. After a few minutes of nothing but the sounds of flesh slapping together and an obscene squelching sound from the lube, Kageyama shifted, pulling the middle blockers legs apart even more allowing him to tilt slightly. “Ah! Fuck! There….right, ughh, right there… Kageyamaa”. 

“You gonna cum for me? I know you can cum from just your ass” Kageyama panted out. Whining Hinata clenched his fists in the sheets by his head. Looking back over his shoulder he made eye contact with the taller male and with a well timed thrust directly into his prostate, he exploded. “Kage-fuck! Ughhhhh…” he cried out clenching his eyes shut as he soiled the bedding beneath him. Kageyama fucked him through it, not stopping until the last shiver of pleasure left the body in front of him. Pulling out slowly he watched the hole twitch in front of him, pink and soft. Not giving Hinata anymore time to recover, Kageyama grabbed the blockers legs and flipped him over onto his back. Dazed, Hinata stared up at Kageyama, not really registering the position change until the taller male started to line himself back up. 

“Wait, shit!” Hinata gasped out as he was taken roughly again. He was always sensitive, especially when he came untouched. Kageyama bent forward slightly making Hinata bend as well. With his knees practically to his ears Hinata sucked in a quick breath before his mouth was taken again. A hot tongue dominated his mouth causing him to shiver. His cock twitching back to life, the position not providing much friction but the way Kageyama was sliding in and out of him was amazing. Leaning back the setter grabbed the cock of the smaller male in front of him. Hissing at the attention, Hinata clenched down causing Kageyama to let out a low moan. “You feel so good, Hinata. I’m going to fill up your ass like I did your mouth earlier. Would you like that?” he practically purred out. 

“Yes! Please”

Changing his pace, Kageyama slowed down focusing instead on grinding against Hinata and abusing his prostate. He always did have good aim and in doing so it caused Hinata’s eyes to roll back. Letting out a garbled, “fu-ck” the middle blocked tried to focus on breathing while his vision whited out. Hinata’s hand shot out gripping hard onto strong shoulders, feeling the muscles flex as the setter rotated his hips, his arms keeping the shorter in place as he relentlessly targeted his prostate. 

“I’m gonna cum…..Ka….Kageyama, I can’t hold it” he panted out roughly. Kageyama grunted his understanding and choosing at that moment to pull out completely before thrusting in hard while biting down on Hinata’s shoulder. Hinata blacked out, his vision going hazy as he came hard between their bodies. His mouth open in a silent scream, his whole body shuddered feeling cum splash his belly and catch the bottom of his chin.  
He barely registered feeling Kageyama thrust once, twice more before gripping him tightly as he too shuddered, emptying himself into the condom as deep in Hinata as he could reach. The low moan he let out by Hinata’s ear caused the middle blocker to shiver.

For a moment, time stopped. All was quiet save for their heavy breathing, both waiting for the fog to clear from their minds a bit and remember how to move their bodies. Kageyama was the first to recover, he sat back, slowly pulling out. He tied off the condom and then flopped bonelessly down next to Hinata. 

“So….rough day?”, Hinata asks breathlessly. He turned on his side to eyeball the setter who was now burying his face into the pillow. 

Kageyama mumbled something into the pillow that sounded like “the worst” and “english”. He stilled for a moment before turning his head to face Hinata. “You okay?....I didn’t….well I know I wasn’t very gentle and you’re too much of a dumbass to tell me otherwise.” The setter reached over in a rare show of affection and ran his fingers through the red hair, this time gently massaging his scalp rather than yanking on it. 

Smiling, Hinata nuzzled into the contact closing his eyes. It wasn’t often he got this kind of attention. It made something in his chest go gwahh but he didn’t spend the time trying to figure out what that meant. Instead he opened his eyes to stare into concerned blue ones before nodding that he was okay. Licking his lips that suddenly felt chapped he smirked before saying, “I still remember my name though….”. Blue eyes widened slightly at the challenge, recalling his earlier words. They narrowed and with a growl he pinned Hinata to the bed, one hand holding two slim wrists above the middle blockers head, the other finding his chin. Using his thumb he swiped up some of the cum from earlier and pushed the digit into Hinata’s mouth. The smaller moaned around the digit as it played with his tongue, the bitterness of his own release not dampening how hot he thought it was when Kageyama pinned him like this.

Pulling his thumb out, Kageyama slid his hand into red hair again but this time with a harsher grip. Twisting his fist a little caused Hinata’s head to be forced back, his eyes widening when they connected with fierce blue. “I won’t lose…” he managed to wheeze out, his airway stretched. Smirking, Kageyama dipped his face forward, lips barely touching the skin behind Hinata’s ear when he promised, “I won’t lose” feeling the skin shiver where he touched. 

Several hours later, they decided it was a draw.


End file.
